A handy scanner for manually reading an image information on a draft has conventionally been put to practice, and an image reading unit in which the handy scanner is detachably mounted on an automatic draft feeder has been developed.
Such an image reading unit is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-184044. This invention enables a handy scanner type image reading unit to also serve as a draft conveying type stationary image reading unit besides being a handy scanner type image reading unit by adding a jig capable of conveying drafts to the handy scanner type image reading unit.
The handy scanner type image reading unit as set forth above, however, requires an additional printing device or needs to be connected to a personal computer to perform printing by a printer.
Therefore, a need for an integral type device capable of reading the image information on a draft, printing out the image information on paper, etc. exists. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a printer integrally provided with an image reading unit which comprises a handy scanner for reading a draft and an automatic draft feeder on which the handy scanner is detachably mounted for automatically conveying the draft wherein a draft jammed in the image reading unit can be easily removed.